This invention patent herein, called: Propeller lift suspension boom truss spray combination module system. This uses a propeller lift power to suspend a long boom truss module equipped with spray nozzles, and can be combined together with multiple modules to form a long string. A suspended boom truss spray module with one end hinged to a ground vehicle, trailer or fixed station, delivering liquid from the ground to the suspended boom truss module spray nozzles, and providing power and control signals to the truss module and propeller system.
Ever since tractors replaced livestock and manpower, there is rapid development of a variety of agricultural machinery in the field of agricultural plant protection. In the United States the use of agricultural aircraft spraying and long boom spraying from large horsepower tractor is the main force. In recent years, Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) have been overrated for agricultural spraying. From the long-term development point of view, not only UAV sprayer, but all farming to harvest agricultural labor will eventually be replaced by robots. So far, to market unmanned control technology for civilian use is a long distance away and takes a long time to mature. Currently, FAA prohibits high-load UAVs into the commercial use. At present, the agricultural drones overrated by Asian countries only carry about 10 liters of agricultural chemical and a flight time of around 10 minutes. This is a garden-level product and for the needs of large scale agriculture there is a long way to go. From now to tomorrow, the market demand in the interim is to develop an invention that is low cost and easy to use technology than the agricultural aircraft and long boom high-powered spraying tractors.
The inventor has over thirty years of experience in research and development of manned and unmanned helicopters with several experimental prototype models. On this basis, invented the high performance, half-fly & half-walk, propeller lift suspension boom truss spray combination module system that suspends a boom truss module over the fields and crops to spray. Hinges on a ground vehicle or trailer or ground station and do not have to apply for a permit from the FAA.
At present, the Asian country's overrated agricultural plant protection sprayer UAV (Unmanned Air Vehicle) is of limited use. Each take off can only carry about 10 liters of liquid, and a flight time of about 10 minutes. This garden-level product cannot meet the needs of large-scale agricultural development. In the United States the autonomous flight control technology for civilian use is not ready. For safety reasons, FAA cannot approve certification of UAVs payload of more than 20 kilograms to 100 kilograms of agricultural spray for business user into the commercial market for the next several years. Between now and tomorrow, the market demand is to develop a new product invention that is lower cost than the agricultural aircraft and long boom spraying tractors. Today's need is for new agricultural invention with simple to use technology and higher efficiency.
This new invention is significantly lower cost to own, operate, maintain, and less technical requirements than existing agricultural spray aircraft and long boom spraying tractors.
The disclosure of this patent will make possible the important invention for the development of large-scale agriculture.